


Epilogue

by anosmia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco & Ginny being besties, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, although it doesn't show that much, dramione - Freeform, it's all in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmia/pseuds/anosmia
Summary: AU - DramioneHermione and Draco send their daughter and youngest child to Hogwarts together with the Potters and Weasleys.orThe Epilogue of the Harry Potter Books with Dramione.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first story I've ever written completely in english.  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar oder time mistakes since english isn't my motherlanguage.  
> Hope you enjoy my little epilogue :)

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Walking hurriedly through the Kings Cross Station in London the Malfoy Family makes their way to the platform Nine and Three-Quarters. 

The big clock above them said a quarter to eleven and they were late. 

Walking in the front was a hectic woman with wavy brown hair that flew behind her while she cleared the way for the rest of her family. At her side was a cleary excited young girl pushing a carriage with baggages before her that was almost as big as herself.

“Hermione would you please stop running through the station like a lunatic.” groaned the blond haired man who walked together with an equally blond boy a few feet behind her.

“Draco, were late the kids are going to miss the train!”

Catching up with his wife and daughter Draco wrap an arm around the waist of his wife “Malfoys are never late darling. Everyone else is simply early.” 

“I shouldn't have let you watch that movie with Lyra.” sighed Hermione but couldn’t resist the small grin that appeared on her lips. Who would’ve guessed that Draco Malfoy was a sucker for movie nights. 

“I’m simply admitting the truth darling.”

“I’d like to see you telling that Lyra when she misses the train because you’ve consisted on finishing that report this morning.” whispered Hermione.

“You insisted on driving with the auto-mobile. If we’d apparated we’d been here in five seconds.”

“Mom, Dad! Hurry up!” called Scorpius. During their parents bickering the two children arrived at the wall that separated them from the Hogwarts Express.

“We’re coming Scorp.” Hermione assured him and the two went through the wall followed closely by Draco and Lyra.

 

The platform was awash with activity. Hoardes of students and parents moved around through the steam, owls screeched and younger children cried because they couldn’t went with their older siblings. 

“Hermione, Draco! There you are.” Moving trough the mist was the Potter family. 

“You’re late. James and Albus are already on the train and Lily almost had a panic attack because her best friend wouldn’t come and let her go to Hogwarts alone.” Ginny smiled thinking about her youngest child that was currently searching the platform for the Malfoy family together with her older cousin Rose Weasley. 

“Scorpius would you mind helping your sister with her baggages?” 

“On my way dad. Come on Lys, I think I even saw Lily and Rose there.”

Following her older brothers lead the two children went to the train leaving the adults alone.

“I cannot believe my little girl is going to Hogwarts!” Hermione cried as soon as her children were out of sight. 

“I completely understand you. It feels like yesterday when Lily took her first steps and now I’m not seeing her for months.” said Ginny and hugged her friend.

“Oh please we’ll see them on Christmas. That’s only four months.” said Draco and Harry nodded his agreement.

“Oh shush you two. Don’t pretend that you’re not heartbroken about the fact that your princesses are going out into the world where you cannot protect them from mean boys and envious girls.” said Ginny sharing a knowing look with Hermione.

“I know for a fact that you Mr. Malfoy looked into Lys old photo album last night and then stared with that sappy look into the wall for like one hour.” Hermione added while Ginny giggled.

“Well how about we go to the others. I think I saw Ron and Lavender there with Hugo.” Harry tried to change the topic and pointed towards his best friend.

“Yes come on let’s find the other Weasels.” Hermione couldn’t resist to roll her eyes at her husbands antics but followed the two men.

“Hey Mione, see Ginny found the ferret and you. Where are Scorp and Lys? Hugo is off with Lucy complaining to everyone who is willing to listen at how unfair it is that they have to wait another year till they get to go to Hogwarts.” Ron greeted his friend with a big grin and shared a handshake with Draco. 

While they weren’t anywhere near friends they agreed to be civil towards one another. 

Hermione on the other hand hugged both Ron and Lavender. Her dislike of Lavender decreased drastically once she realised that her feelings for Ron where the feelings you have for a brother and not a lover. She saw that Lavender truly liked Ron and even encouraged Ron to give their relationship a second chance. 

“Mom!” Hermione turned at the voice of her daughter and saw her running towards her with an excited Lily following her.

“Hey you two, I see you’ve found Lily, Lys. Where’s your brother?” she asked, while hugging her daughter and her niece, because that’s what all the Weasley children are to her. Her nieces and nephews.

“On the train with Albus and Rose. We also saw Fred, Roxanne, Dominique and Louis. They told us that Teddy and Victoire couldn’t come today because they are on Holidays on Paris. You know the city of loooove. Isn’t that romantic, Mom?” babbled Lys excited and didn’t saw her fathers frown. 

“You’re much too young to think about love young lady.” he huffed and pretend he didn’t saw the big smile on the face of his wife proving her point from their conversation before.

“Actually they send us to collect you because it’s almost eleven and you don’t want to leave your children without saying goodbye wont you?” said Lily and grinned at the adults.

Together they went to the train where they saw their siblings and cousins standing outside of the Hogwarts Express waiting for their parents. Lucy and Hugo were also there together with Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur and George and Angelina.

Hermione and Draco just gave a small smile to the other Weasleys before they turned to their children because their time is running out.

"Goodbye Scorp, we'll see you on Christmas." smiled Draco and clapped his son on his shoulder.

“Bye Dad, Bye Mom!” waved Scorpius and turned to go onto the train but was pulled back into his mother crushing hug. “You promise to write me every week and try don’t getting into trouble too much. I know it’s hard with Al. I tell you it’s like this family attracts trouble and we have to look after them making sure they survive their school years.”

“Mom, were hardly as bad as James, Fred and Dominique. Just because we got detention once and the guy deserved it for insulting Roxanne just because she’d ended up in Slytherin.”

Hermione smiled “I know Scorp and I’ll see you on Christmas.Love you.” 

"Love you too, Mom and Dad."

She released her son so that he could accompanied Albus on his way onto the train and saw her daughter talking to Draco. 

“You know that I’m most likely to be in Gryffindor Dad.” said Lys and smiled proudly at her father. 

“That's what your mother keep telling me for almost ten years now princess.” sighed Draco but Hermione could tell that he already made peace with the idea of a Malfoy in Gryffindor. 

“Just make sure you don’t end up in Hufflepuff because then I’ll disown you.” he joked. 

“Why Thank You, Uncle Draco. I really feel the love here.” Draco grinned and turned around giving Hermione the opportunity to say goodbye to her daughter. 

“Oh come on Louis. You know you’re my men.” he said and ruffled the bright blond hair of Louis Weasley. It has been a surprise for everyone when he got sorted into Hufflepuff almost 4 years ago. 

“Sometimes I have this feeling that you’re only love me because I don’t have red hair.” Draco laughed “Am I this predictable?”  
“Absolutely. What happened to your Poker Face, Uncle Draco?” 

“Must’ve been the wrinkles.” said Harry who finished saying goodbye to his children and overheard their conversation. 

“Shut up, Potter.” 

The three laughed and Louis went onto the train after saying goodbye as well. 

“I guess that’s it Lyra if you don’t wont the train to depart without you.” said Draco turning to his daughter and his wife again. 

He could see the uncertainty in Lyras eyes now that the farewell came but he just went down on one knee and let her hug him one last time. “I love you, Dad.” 

“I love you too, princess.” With one last look back Lyra finally entered the train and went to Lily who waited for her inside.

Not even one minute later the Hogwarts express started it’s journey, leaving behind the waving parents and siblings who stayed until the train was out of sight. 

“Let’s go home, Hermione.” said Draco softly but determined and leads his wife through the crowd. 

“We’ll see on Sunday for lunch right Guys?” Ginny called behind them. 

“Of course Ginny. See ya!” shouted Hermione back before Draco pulled her trough the wall that separated them from the Muggle world. 

“That was rude Draco! You could have at least let me tell Ginny my answer so I wouldn’t have to shout it across half the platform.” pouted Hermione and crossed her arms. 

“Sorry love but you know how I feel about so many Weasleys at one place.” 

“Oh come on you love them.” He did but that's nothing he would ever admit out loud. Besides he loves them more when they are separated. 

“I tolerate them. Dinner with the Potters is nice though.” 

“Yeah because you and Ginny pick on poor Harry all the time.” 

“Exactly!” grinned Draco while pulling his wife closer to his chest.

“You're impossible Draco Malfoy.” Hermione mumbles.

“And you love me for it.” he finished and kissed her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it :)  
> You know in most of the Dramione fics I read in the end Hermione and Draco had like a bazillion kids or at least 4 to 7 kids.  
> I always disliked this because I think two or maybe three would have been more realistic because I really cannot see Draco, who always made fun of the many kids the Weasley have, having more than three children. It would've been like he's turning into a Weasley xD
> 
> I also didn't describe Lyra on purpose so anyone can imagine her like he wants to. In my head she has the typical blond Malfoy hair that's wavy but not curly or bushy thanks to Dracos genetic :D And I picture her having grey eyes and freckles.
> 
> If I would continue this AU with another story or adding more chapters, the story would most likely start in Lily's and Lyra's third or fourd year.
> 
> anosmia


End file.
